Nonton Video
by Pattesa Oddes
Summary: Karena nonton video, Sasuke dan Naruto malah bertengkar. Summary jelek. Baca aja dulu! Humor garing, cuma shonen-ai, OOC parah, oneshoot. SasuNaru! RnR please...


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fanfic! Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lain, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Tak ada penjiplakan dari fanfic lain.**

**.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, typos yang bertebaran, kata-kata nyeleneh/tidak baku, AU, OOC(sangat OOC)**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: Humor (gagal)**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Nonton Video**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Sore sabtu yang cerah, di kediaman Uchiha. Dengan Namikaze Naruto di ambang pintu rumahnya. Tumben kekasihnya yang manis tapi dobe itu datang ke rumah kekasihnya yang tampan tapi teme. Apa dia mau minta jatah? Jatah sembako mungkin.

"Sasuke, hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu, lho," ucapnya sambil nyengir lima jari.

"Hn, tumben kau mau menginap, dobe?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah 'stoic boy' andalannya.

"Soalnya... soalnya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu..." si pirang berkata dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke terpana, jadi benar Naru-dobe-nya ingin melakukan 'ehem-ehem' dengannya. Hati Sasuke berbunga-bunga(bangkai), ia jadi teringat akan sebuah pantun lawas: **'tak ada rotan akar pun jadi. Si dobe datang untuk menyerahkan diri.'**

"Hn,"

"Asik, berarti aku bisa menonton ini sepuasnya," ucap naruto sembari melambai-lambaikan kepingan dvd.

"Hn, apa itu, dobe?"

"Ini," tunjuk Naruto pada dvd bersampul hitam tanpa gambar itu. "Ini dvd, teme... inilah yang ingin ku lakukan itu. Nonton dvd di kamarmu!"

"Aku tahu itu dvd, tapi dvd apa?" tanya Sasuke setengah kecewa. Jadi kekasihnya itu berniat menginap hanya untuk numpang nonton.

"Lihat sendiri isi dalamnya," Naruto menyodorkan dvd itu. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi Sasuke melihat kepingan di dalamnya.

Mata sasuke melebar seperti bola ping-pong. Saat melihat kepingan bertuliskan judul film itu. "I-ini... Dobe...ki-kita tak boleh menonton ini—

"Kenapa tidak, teme, kita kan sudah cukup umur?"

"Karena sudah cukup umur makanya tidak boleh!" tandas Sasuke kesal. Ia ingin langsung membuang kepingan dvd nista itu ke TPA (atau kalau bisa TPU) terdekat sekarang. Sebelum ketahuan aniki-nya.

"Sasuke~" Naruto mendesiskan namanya dengan lembut mendayu-dayu.

"Tidak, dobe!"

"Sasuke, sayang~"

"Hn,"

"Ayolah, baby." desahnya sambil mengeluarkan_ 'dobe eyes no jutsu'_ miliknya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, kau puas!" Sasuke menyerah, ia tidak sanggup menatap mata se-biru laut mati—maksudnya sebiru langit malam—oh lupakan perumpamaan di atas! Ia tak sanggup kalau Naruto sudah yang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya tersebut.

"Yei! Teme baik banget," Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas, dan langsung melesat bagai bekicot ke lantai atas kamar Sasuke. Membawa serta kepingan dvd yang dikutuk tujuh turunan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau _Aniki_ mengetahui perihal ini, bisa-bisa aku..." Sasuke berujar dengan mimik berubah-ubah; dari stoic ke arah cemas, kemudian ke poker face.

**.**

**.**

**Kamar sasuke**.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menahan nafas sambil sesekali menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangan pucat miliknya. Ia tengah menghindari kontak nista dengan adegan yang berseliweran di layar tv tersebut.

Suara-suara di layar televisi itu meluncur bebas masuk ke telinganya yang lupa ia sumpal dengan kaus kaki.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau dari tadi begitu sih?" tanya Naruto dengan cemberut. "Film-nya 'kan seru, teme."

"Hn, dobe."

"Sasuke~" panggil Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya."Ada Naru-chan, ya, di dalam?"

"Sial, matikan tv-nya, dobe!" suruh Sasuke dengan gelagapan takut ketahuan nonton dvd bo—

"Tidak mau, ini hampir adegan puncak...lihat teme gaya makhluk itu saat bergumul...mereka saling tindih!"

"Matikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Matikan, dobe!"

"Tidak mau, teme jelek!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Itachi. Diambang pintu yang terbuka, sang _Aniki_ melihat keduanya saling berpelukan sangat erat. Sepertinya mereka berdua tengah memperebutkan benda mati bertajuk remote.

Namun dalam pandangan sang kakak, mereka sedang mempratekkan adegan rate xxx ter-anyar 2013.(plak)

Beralih dari dua makhluk yang masih berpelukan layaknya teletubbis versi baru: versi teme-dobe. Pemuda yang terlanjur keriput bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi 'the handsome person tahun-45', menatap layar LCD 59'inch yang sedang memperlihatkan adegan tak senonoh(di mata Sasuke si stoic boy) yang membuat dahi dan keriput Itachi makin berkerut. (plak! Author digampar.)

"Sasuke! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau senista ini," Itachi berkata dengan wajah tak bisa diartikan. Ia menatap wajah stoic Sasuke yang setengah retak.

"Ini semua ulah Naruto. Demi boxer bolong milik Neji aku tidak menonton film ini secara suka rela—" Sasuke menunjuk film yang masih berlangsung dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Sasuke, aku tak menyangka kau suka kartun Shaun the Sh*ep." kakaknya langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tak perduli penjelasan Sasuke yang membawa-bawa 'boxer bolong' milik si Neji. Habis sudah kadar ke-stoic-kan yang selama ini di pertahankan Sasuke. Dan ini semua gara-gara, si dobe yang dengan cueknya masih terus menonton dvd (shaun the sh*ep) itu di LCD-nya.

Namikaze Naruto! Kau akan merasakan pembalasan dendam sang Uchiha. Seringai setan terpatri di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Kekuatan avatar-nya pun bangkit—ok, itu ngaco, abaikan! Itachi yang melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri. Ia langsung menjauh sampai radius seratus mil dari rumahnya—kabur ke sebuah benua bernama benua api. Meninggalkan sang iblis bersama sang malaikat polos(cenderung _dobe_) berdua di sana. Ia berdoa kepada Jashin-sama (nama samaran, nama asli tak diketahui siapapun) supaya calon adik iparnya tidak bertambah _dobe_ setelah terkena radiasi kemarahan sang adik.

"Khukhuku~" Sasuke tertawa.

"Naru-chan ada di dvd yang lebih bagus, lho." tawar sang kekasih.

"Oh, ya..." gumam Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi.

"Sini ku ganti yaaa..." ucap Sasuke sambil mengganti dvd di dalamnya.

Naruto memperhatikan dalam diam, penasaran ingin langsung menonton dvd yang dibilang sang kekasih lebih seru dari pada sha*n the sh*ep miliknya.

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan seringai masih tak lekang oleh waktu.

Saat dvd itu mulai... Naruto langsung mengernyit heran...dan beberapa menit kemudian, terdengarlah suara merdu bak boyband terkenal bernama SeSor (Super Senior), yang beranggota-kan tiga belas cowok lanjut usia yang baru telat puber. ( yang jika author paparkan di sini, hanya akan membuang waktu untuk mengetik, apalagi si author menggunakan mesin tik untuk mengetik naskah nista ini.)

"TEMEEE~" teriak Naruto cempreng akar sembilan skala jutaan _richter_, histeris. Ia berlari menuju pintu kamar uchiha, ingin menjebolnya. "Aku tak mau menonton video edukasi—berjudul: sains, matematika, fisika, kimia, aljabar, akutansi, bla-bla, berdurasi tujuh jam, tujuh menit, tujuh detik itu," ujarnya dengan panik, galau, kamseupay, dan lain-lain. "—eh, kenapa kamarnya terkunci? Teme, lepaskan aku dari neraka ini!"

"Khukhu...bukannya kau ingin menginap di sini, Naru-chan," ucap sang kekasih diselingi tawa psikopat, gila, tidak waras, berkepribadian ganda dan lain-lain.

"TIDAK JADI! Cepat buka pintunya dasar, TEME KAMPRET!" lengking Naruto.

Kali ini, lengkingan Naruto adalah yang paling nyaring yang pernah didengar oleh kekasihnya selama sisa umur hidupnya. Dan mau tak mau membuat sang Uchiha tersenyum kemenangan. Pembalasan memang sungguh manis rupanya.

Aaahh, hari ini benar-benar hari yang indah di kediaman Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**Pattesa Oddes**: Hai, salam kenal dari Pattesa, si author baru. Maaf, klo fik-nya gaje sangat. Mohon direview yaaa, para reader, senpai, kohai...

.

.

Makasih untuk para readers dan author yang membaca fik saya yang sebelumnya; **'gotcha the blonde':** **Iria-san, cho devi, jung hana cassie, isOlive89, imelia, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel.**

*** Buat yang di atas, saya bener-bener ngucapin banyak terimakasih. Arigatou nee...**

- soal prekuel-nya 'Gotcha the Blonde', Pattesa usahain buat, tapi itu mungkin agak lama.

.

-Pattesa juga minta maaf karena publish fik rate-M kemarin waktu di bulan puasa. Soalnya ga tahan sih, hehehe...maaf yaaa...

.

.

**Oke deh, fik yang ini direview Please...**

***Pattesa,**

Finished: August 08, 2012.

.

.

.


End file.
